camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda Papas
Andromeda Papas is a 15-year-old daughter of Zeus. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Andromeda "Andie" Piper Papas was born on September 13. Her mother was Anna Willams, and her father was Zeus, the god of the sky. Andromeda was named after Perseus' wife. Andromeda was separated from her mother at birth and given to a family in California. Zeus wanted Andromeda to be separated from her family for an unknown reason, but she let her keep a picture of her mother, Anna. Andromeda learned to not ask her new family about her old family. Andromeda loved learning about Greek mythology. It was her favorite thing to learn about and there wasn't a thing she didn't know about it. One day, she was praying to the gods, where she recieved a message in a bottle from "Uncle Poseidon." Andromeda opened the bottle and read the letter, which had specific directions to Camp Half-Blood. She followed the directions and made it safely. She was unclaimed the first day, where she had recieved a dream of Poseidon, explaining everything. She woke up the next morning in Zeus' Cabin with a thunderstom passing by. Andromeda exited the cabin and was claimed properly by Zeus. Andromeda was given the nickname "Andie" by the nymphs. Andromeda is very kind, but she is usually evasive and mysterious. She loves hanging out with all nymphs and is best friends with all of them. Andie found out that Grace Olivia Williams was her long lost identical twin sister and that they were separated at birth because it was too dangerous to have two children of Zeus, the king of the gods living in one household. Andie's fatal flaw is her ambition. When she has her mind set on something, she will try to achieve it until her goal is reached or her point is proven. She can sometimes do bold and dangerous things to reach her goals. Early Life Andie loved hearing stories about Greek myths. It was all she ever cared about. She grew up with ADHD and dyslexia. When she tried to learn ancient Greek, she found herself understanding it immediatley. She also experienced strange symptoms, like being able to control thunderstorms and fly. She never told anybody about her abilities because she was afraid that she would be teased and made fun of. Andie was always outging, but people always made fun of her because of her love for Greek mythology. Andie felt a special connection with Greek mythology, and she felt at home at Camp Half-Blood. Appearance Andie has electric red hair that looks orange. She has beautiful blue-green eyes and many freckles. She has pale skin and a cute smile. Alliances *Lilly Bushes *Evalyn Dogwood *Echo Laker *Rayne Opis *Grace Olivia Williams (long lost twin sister) Enemies *Ivy Pines Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Andie can fly. *Andie can control the wind. *Andie can control and create thunderstorms. *Andie can control the temperature. *Andie can create tornadoes. *Andie can create rain. *Andie uses an obsidian Greek spear as her weapon. Gallery R000817.jpg|Andie's armor images-56756.jpeg|Andie's obsidian Greek spear 0_965a0_8bcf868a_L-1.jpg tumblr_lv4y6gqqx31qfnq1do1_500.jpg 90808673_large_Lyubov_Anisimova.jpg tumblr_m0aoioMNHh1qjvzu1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9c24atDne1qd3mv6o1_500.jpg 0_965a1_6555a0a1_L.jpg Nu210.jpg tumblr_m0anzqB0le1qjvzu1o1_500.jpg -Woman_redhead_natural_portrait.jpg|Andie's only picture of her mom Category:Child of Zeus Category:Fifteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:Twin Category:Ambition Fatal Flaw Category:American Category:Miramc22 Category:Characters